Mi niño mimado
by Valethsnape
Summary: Harry y Severus son un matrimonio disfuncional; pero Harry no es una persona cualquiera; es un joven quien es muy fácil de darse a querer. Pronto Severus descubrirá que no puede soportar ver llorar a su querido. SLASH


Titulo del capítulo: Niño mimado

Notas del autor: Hola Queridos mios.

Este one shot lo escribi en navidad, no lo hice por nada especial, en realidad solo fue una idea que rondo en mi mente por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, quiero dedicarselo a mi amiguita Alisevv, sé que este mes es tu cumpleaños y aunque te nieges aceptarlo, pues ¡felicitaciones!

Historia:

Mi niño Mimado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

**Parejas: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy.

**Resumen: **Harry y Severus son un matrimonio disfuncional; pero Harry no es una persona cualquiera; es un joven quien es muy fácil de darse a querer. Pronto Severus descubrirá que no puede soportar ver llorar a su querido.

**Advertencia: **Universos alternos, lemmon, Adulto/menor.

**Notas de Autora: **Incluí poca magia en el fic. Espero que les agrade. En cuanto a los apodos, digamos que ellos siempre cuando se referían ante otras personas de su "esposo" lo hacían por apodos, pero solo hasta ahora se lo dicen entre ellos.

Iba caminando por las calles del valle de Godric estaba retardado pero poco le importaba, esas reuniones sociales nunca habían sido su fuerte; solo asistía porque su esposo era demasiado quisquilloso si se ausentaba de alguna; aunque a veces lo hacía, después de todo, el joven no era nada más que un adorno en su vida; un bello, fino y caro adorno.

Cuando estuvo en las puertas de su lujosa mansión, entró dando ligeras inclinaciones a personajes que se le hicieron conocidos, pero del resto pasó desapercibido; él era un hombre de libros, pociones y buenas comidas, no de estos eventos tan majestuosos.

Al llegar al jardín, de una vez encontró la mirada con la de su marido; éste vestía una elaborada túnica azul marino; se veía radiante, con sus pantalones de cuero negros que resaltaban por debajo de la túnica, además la capa era sublime, casi podía afirmar que el dinero que usualmente cargaba en un mes en la tarjeta de crédito, se lo había gastado en un día comprando esa bella capa cubierta de finos cristales.

El joven se disculpó con los presentes y caminó hasta donde estaba su marido, una vez frente al ojí negro le habló mientras arreglaba su corbata.

—La gente ya estaba preguntando por ti; me tenías preocupado, pensé que no vendrías. –comentó mirándole a los ojos.

Severus puso sus ojos en los verde esmeralda de Harry y respondió.

—Me entretuve en el camino, además los veo a todos divertidos, seguro no hice falta. –Buscando quitarle importancia a su tardía llegada.

El muchacho notó la acción pero no comentó nada; mirando la fiesta quiso explicarle a Severus.

—Esta fiesta es para lograr obtener ayuda económica para los niños del orfanato "Varitas Mágicas" esas pobres criaturas llegan a tan tempranas edad allí, que da tanto dolor. –comentó mirando algunos niños de la fundación correr por el patio disfrutando de las payasitas que les entretenían.

— ¡Que más da! Sea para lo que sea, siempre termina igual, un montón de borrachos y vagos siendo corridos a la fuerza de mi casa, no sé para qué te molestas. –opinó el hombre caminando a la mesa de comidas, probando el queso.

Harry dolido por el comentario fue tras el hombre, refutando.

—Me molesto porque creo que esos niños merecen tener una infancia mejor y si el orfanato crece, ellos estarán tendiendo una niñez menos traumática de lo que ya es. –explicó buscando la aprobación de su marido, aunque no sabía por qué, a Severus nunca le importaba sus acciones.

El mayor no escuchaba a Harry, la verdad es que nunca le había prestado atención. Harry antes de ser su esposo, fue el protegido de su madre, porque los padres del muchacho habían muerto cuando solo era un pequeño; su madre lo consintió demasiado, hasta que Eileen murió y le pidió que tomara en matrimonio a Harry, de no ser por ella, jamás se hubiera casado con ese niño mimado.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, los niños reían y gritaban, los mayores tomaban su vaso de vino favorito, mientras citaban sus poetas predilectos y los más jóvenes y extrovertidos estaban bailando una buena pieza.

Harry fue a la pista de baile y no tardó en ser invitado a bailar; a Severus le daba igual, se quedó en la mesa de comidas, picando de vez en cuando algo que le gustara, esas fiestas le hacían sentirse fuera de ambiente.

Estaba por comerse otra uva cuando uno de los pequeños del orfanato se le acercó, parecía temeroso o avergonzado por venir hasta él. Era un pequeño que debía tener 7 años como mucho, su cabello rubio era bastante llamativo, pero sus ojos verdes grisáceo eran bastante hipnotizantes.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo frente a él le habló.

—Hola señor, mi nombre es Louis, ehhh… Me preguntaba si, ¿Usted es el novio de Harry? –mostrando sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Tomando su trago le miró y contestó intento ser sutil.

—Soy su esposo, ¿por qué? –Preguntó sintiendo curiosidad, ya que los otros niños les miraban como intentando saber que le decía a Louis.

El muchachito se miró los zapatos, como buscando palabras para responderle. Después de decidirse le miró.

—Porque él habla mucho de usted cuando nos va visitar, y queríamos conocer a su _Príncipe_ se ve que usted quiere mucho a Harry, porque él cuando nos habla de usted se nota muy entusiasmado. –el niño ahora estaba sentado junto a él y le miraba agradecido.

— ¿Harry los visita mucho? –preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente curioso.

—Va los fines de semana y cuando tiene una mañana libre, porque aparte de vernos a nosotros, él ayuda en un hospital cerca del orfanato que no tiene Medimago; Harry es muy bueno. ¿Usted lo quiere mucho, verdad? –Quiso saber el niño anhelante.

Esa pregunta le descolocó porque era una mentira decir que si, pero tener esos ojitos mirándole ilusionado le hizo preguntarse a sí mismo ¿Qué sentía por Harry? porque no era odio, pero tampoco amor, esos insistentes ojos le seguían mirando; así que agachándose susurró.

—Siempre cuidaré a Harry, porque él es muy especial para mí. –no supo cómo hizo para que esas palabras provinieran de su alma, pero por un momento se percató de que no mentía, eso le hizo sentir en cierta paz con el ojí verde.

El niño se le acercó y abriendo sus bracitos le dio un ligero abrazo, luego sonriendo dijo.

—Gracias, por la fiesta, por querer a Harry y por ayudarnos. –sin más dio la vuelta y se reunió con sus amigos quienes empezaron a cuchichear a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que Severus había dicho.

El ojí negro se levantó y mirando a los que bailaban pudo ver a Harry quien se divertía bastante moviendo el cuerpo junto a Sirius, tambien había otras parejas gozando la fiesta, pero Severus solo prestaba atención a Harry.

Caminó hasta llegar al ojí verde, una vez cerca del joven le pidió.

— ¿Me concederías esta pieza? –siempre había sido cortes y cordial en la medida de lo posible con el moreno, el muchacho sonriendo, tomó su mano y empezaron a bailar pausadamente, algo torpes y avergonzados al principio, pero luego se soltaron y disfrutaron mucho el momento.

Al terminar de bailar Harry fue hasta una mesa con su esposo, sentándose uno junto al otro el moreno preguntó.

—Te noto más contento, ¿Algo en especial? –mirándole a los ojos.

—Solo que me siento mejor en esta fiesta. –dijo simplemente restándole importancia.

—Pues que bueno, sé que te obligué a venir, pero en verdad quiero ayudar a esos pequeños, ¡quiero hacerlo! –Exclamó bastante seguro de su afirmación.

Severus no supo que responder; no supo por qué, algo le oprimió el pecho, mientras Harry buscaba ayudar a niños desamparados, él solo quería irse de esa fiesta a pasar un buen rato con su amante; era una basura, pero se iría, siempre se iba.

Pronto un joven llamado Víctor se llevó a Harry a bailar de nuevo, para que mentir su esposo era hermoso y lo demás era cuento; la piel morena hacia contraste con todo, y los ojos verdes, casi podría jurar que nunca había visto unos iguales.

Quitando esa estupidez de su mente caminó lo más disimuladamente posible hacia la salida; Harry era su esposo desde hace dos años, si habían hecho el amor dos veces era mucho y ninguna ocasión estuvo sobrio; no entendía porque Harry no le abandonaba.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta su teléfono sonó; al ver el identificador contestó.

—Hola Draco -escuchando los reclamos de su amante replicó- No te pongas en ese plan, ya te dije que tengo que asistir a estos estúpidos eventos, ya cálmate, voy para allá, nos vemos.

Miró hacia los lados, verificando que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, pero se sorprendió al ver a Harry detrás de él mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

El muchacho iba salir de allí, cuando Snape le sujetó; no sabía que explicar, porque no tenía modo de negar lo dicho, pero verlo llorar era tan frustrante. Harry al ver esta vacilación habló.

—Me vas a decir que Draco no es el hombre con quien me engañas –al ver que Severus no respondía siguió- O vas a negar que odias venir a las "estúpidas fiestas" mejor aún, dime que apenas me vaya no vas a tomar un taxi y te vas a ir.

—Perdón. –susurró Severus, soltando el agarre, con la cabeza gacha fue hasta la calle, detuvo en primer taxi que pudo ver y se marchó.

Harry se agachó, sentándose en el piso. Siempre lo había sospechado, era un estúpido por pensar que… Tal vez solo era un esposo celoso, pero ahora sabía que, Severus nunca le llegaría a querer.

Ya en el taxi dijo la dirección del apartamento que tenía para Draco y él, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a su amante; ¿Por qué si Harry le importaba tan poco, se sentía tan miserable?

Al bajar del taxi le pagó al amable señor, entró al lujoso edificio, viendo como siempre Roger el conserje se al acercaba.

—Buenas noches señor Snape, ¿Quiere que estacione su vehículo? –preguntó servicial como siempre.

—Esta vez no traje carro, gracias Roger. –respondió con indiferencia, siempre era cordial, el hombre le caía realmente bien, pero hoy estaba perturbado.

Al llegar tercer piso el elevador se detuvo y abriendo sus puertas dejó salir al Severus, al verse frente el apartamento 3B no pudo más que tocar, aunque por extraño que sonara, él no deseaba estar allí.

Un rubio de largos cabellos e insinuante vestimenta le abrió la puerta, el muchacho estaba solo con unos monos blancos que estaban algo justos, por lo cual había poco para la imaginación.

—Tardaste –dijo cerrando la puerta- ¿Tu esposito estuvo siendo "caritativo" de nuevo? –preguntó caminando al refrigerador a sacar una cerveza tanto para él como para Severus.

—Harry es caritativo por naturaleza –respondió brevemente, no quería hablar del moreno.

—Pensé que vendrías por Flu, veo que me equivoqué, cada vez pareces más un muggle –quedó un rato en silencio como pensando- No sé si eso me excita o me fastidia, creo que un poco de ambas.

—Vas a quedarte callado y venir a complacerme o tendré que irme a escuchar a mi esposo hablar, al menos él se encarga de mantener mi casa hermosa; tiene derecho a reclamarme cosas. –espetó con rabia.

Draco alzó una ceja extrañado por el comportamiento tan agresivo de su pareja, indignado le reclamó.

— ¿Qué te crees que soy? –Sentándose en el sofá molesto- ¿Un objeto? ¿Una cosa que hace lo que al señor se le antoje? mira Severus, bien seré tu amante, pero no me vas a tratar como una puta, así que si desear irte; pues ¡Fuera! –gritó levantándose abrirle la puerta.

El ojí negro se levantó dignamente y llegando hasta la puerta le dijo amenazante.

—Eres un caprichoso Draco, estoy harto de tus complejos de niño bonito; si, estás como se te antoja, pero no eres nadie, ¿sabes por qué? Porque mientras mi marido hace caridad, tú te acuestas conmigo, te quejas de la gente que se levanta a las cinco de la mañana a trabajar, pero tu te acuestas a esa hora, tambien haciendo tu trabajo, porque si estas aquí, no es por otra razón. Yo no te amo. –concluyó severamente el hombre.

Draco estaba aguantando las lágrimas de rabia; Severus al darse cuenta de lo duro que estaba siendo, se suavizó.

—Lo siento, mi día ha sido pésimo; pero es la verdad, ¿sabes Draco? Es hora de cambiar, es hora de que te levantes temprano y duermas a una hora decente, es momento de llegar temprano a casa y disfrutar del bello esposo que me esta esperando, porque esto no vale la pena, solo nos hace sentir vacíos, cada vez más y más. –buscó hacerle entender el mayor, casi abrazando a Draco quien dejaba rodar sus lágrimas.

El rubio cerrando un poco la puerta le preguntó.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que abandone tu apartamento?, tienes que entender que no tendré otro amante tan rápido, así que debes considerarme un poco. –logró articular frenando los gemidos de su boca.

Severus se dio por vencido y mirando el desierto pasillo, le contestó.

—Quédatelo, es tuyo, te lo ganaste, ¡que seas muy feliz! –deseó caminando hacia el ascensor.

Podía ver a Draco mirándole, cuando el ascensor llegó, el rubio le susurró.

—Has sido el mejor amante de todos, quisiera tener la suerte de Harry. Quisiera ser más que solo una cosa bonita. –confesó llorando.

—Eres más que una cosa bonita, eres el rubio más inteligente que he conocido, solo debes darte cuenta que hay vida aun quitando estas lujosas paredes. –explicó sutilmente entrando al ascensor.

Una vez adentro no pensaba dar marcha atrás, no iba regresar, solo deseaba que no fuera muy tarde para llegar a casa.

Ya era media noche cuando entró a su mansión, subió las escaleras con cuidado, no quería caerse en aquella oscuridad; al entrar a su cuarto vio que Harry no estaba dormido, solo miraba tristemente por la ventana. Suspirando se le acercó, éste quien sabía de su presencia le habló.

— ¿Me vas a dejar? –preguntó sintiendo miedo.

—No, tú eres mi esposo, por encima de todo y de todos.

— ¿Todos? ¿Cuántos son? –Preguntó echándose a llorar aferrandose a las cortinas, no quería pensar en más, porque le aterraba, era demasiado dolorosa la sola idea.

Severus llegó a su lado, le abrazó sosteniéndolo para que no cayera al piso, pronto buscó aclarar.

—No Harry, me refería al hecho de que _nadie se compara a ti _. No sé por qué te duele tanto, deberías odiarme, querer separarte de mí, pero solo lloras, no sé que pensar. –dijo Severus caminando con Harry hasta la cama.

El ojí verde limpió sus lágrimas y respondió.

—Mi príncipe, eres un tonto, yo siempre pensé que lo sospechabas. ¿Por qué crees que tu madre nos quiso juntos? Ella sabía lo muy enamorado que estaba de ti, ella sabía que estaba solo y también sabía que siempre serías incondicional para ella como para mí, aunque no siempre estuvieras ahí. Has cumplido Sev, me has hecho feliz.

— ¿Lo dices por hacerme sentir bien? Te he fallado mucho. –contestó el ojí negro acomodando el cabello de Harry. Mientras éste se abrazó a su cuerpo.

—Tal vez lo digo porque te amo. Hazme tuyo, Sev. Quiero borrar de tu cuerpo cualquier rastro de él. –susurró Harry en su oído.

Severus le sonrió, Harry se levantó y rápidamente se quitó cualquier prenda que estuviera cubriendo su cuerpo, ya desnudo se sentó en la cama. Severus le imitó, pronto ambos, uno sobre el otro, estuvieron compartiendo apasionadas caricias y besos en la gran cama.

El moreno estaba en el cielo, no era la primera vez, pero como si lo fuera, porque esta vez Severus no tenía ninguna bebida de por medio, solo estaba allí besando y lamiendo su cuerpo, haciéndole soltar gratos gemidos de placer; por cada cosa, hasta por sus defectos, le quería más. Severus, su amado Príncipe.

El ojí negro por su parte estaba viviendo el momento, era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuviera vivo, Harry era perfecto, no tenía ningún punto de comparación con Draco, porque el moreno era mucho mejor, ¡que imbécil había sido! Harry, su querido, siempre a su lado y él solo regalando su cariño a quien no sabía apreciarlo.

Pronto se encontró embistiendo duramente al cuerpo de su amante esposo, ambos sumidos en sus propios delirios, concentrados en saciar el hambre de pasión de sus cuerpos. Cuellos deliberadamente expuestos eran recorridos, las manos estaban entrelazadas encargadas de complacer a su compañero, bocas secas pero unidas en fuertes y hambrientos besos.

Juntos explotaron, el grito de placer del otro fue escuchado por ambos, exhaustos pero felices se abrazaron el uno al otro.

Aunque hubieran deseado estar así por siempre, callados disfrutando del calor del otro. Severus le anunció.

—Jamás volveré a ser infiel, lo prometo, Querido –besando ligeramente el cuello de su esposo.

—Jamás es mucho tiempo, me conformaré que me prometas amarme mientras estemos juntos, mi Príncipe. –pidió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Te lo prometo Querido. Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo. –comunicó Severus felizmente, preparado para dormir en los brazos de su amado.

Era navidad, un día especial porque hoy habían reunido a todos los niños del orfanato para celebrar una pequeña fiesta, esta vez la idea había sido de Severus, quien se divertía siendo el juguete de Louis y Gabriela quienes parecían estar bastante apegados al hombre. Harry por su parte cargaba a una recién nacida, quien había sido abadanada en las puertas del orfanato hace unos días.

Los chaperones de _"varitas mágicas" _jugaban con los demás niños, y estaban vestidas como San Nicolás, los niños las seguían a todas partes felizmente.

El timbre sonó, cuando abrió, Draco entró; él rubio era ayudante del orfanato; aunque Harry al principio fue algo inflexible con el muchacho, pronto ambos se empezaron a llevar mejor y su relación ahora era buena, además el rubio había encontrado a su media naranja, el Medimago de la fundación; Remus Lupin, quien adoraba a Draco sobre todas las cosas.

También había otro señor afuera, un cartero; Harry emocionado recibió el paquete, sabía que era, lo estuvo esperando.

Severus quien fue a ver porque Harry se había quedado, le abrazó preguntando.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Una prueba de embarazo, llevamos tiempo haciendo cosas… -sonrojado terminó la oración- Y tal esté embarazado.

—Ábrelo.

La mirada de Harry pronto de apagó y Severus también sintió un golpe en el corazón al saber que Harry a pesar de ser un mago fértil, no podía tener hijos, al parecer debía ser una enfermedad genética recesiva.

El muchacho se recostó a la pared, dejando caer una lágrima le preguntó.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer si no puedo darte un hijo?

Severus le besó en la frente y respondió.

—En esa sala hay muchos niños que desearían ser nuestros hijos; solo dime y tendremos los que queramos, ahora solo sé que nunca quiero separarme de ti. Te amo mi querido.

Harry le abrazó fuertemente, en sus brazos le consultó.

— ¿Pueden ser tres? 

—Pueden ser veinte si te da la gana, quiero que seas feliz. 

—Lo soy, gracias. ¡Feliz Navidad, mi príncipe! –deseó caminando a dar la buena noticia a Louis, Gabriela y la pequeña recién nacida.

Severus le vio marchar con una sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad, mi querido.

Fin.

Notas finales: Notas de Autora:

No sé como me llegó esta idea a la mente, al principio quise hacer algo grande; pero últimamente eso no se me esta dando, además estoy escribiendo dos fics que "espero" que sean largos, así que, sería grato saber que este One Shot, cumplió sus expectativas.

Alisevv, no creo que sepas cuanto a has inspirado a muchas a escribir Snarry, tus historias son geniales, en verdad espero que esto te haga justicia, se te quiere a montones.

Valethsnape.


End file.
